


Sobreprotector

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La paciencia tiene un límite y Himiko ya había llegado al suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobreprotector

—Ban-chan, después de todo es una mala idea...

—¡Cállate, Ginji!

—Pero no creo que Himiko-chan y Hevn-san...

—¡Shh!

Ellos estaban intentando pasar desapercibidos, Hevn estaba segura de eso.

Y quizás lo habrían logrado hasta cierto punto en otra situación, siempre y cuando el blanco no supiese que lo buscaban y simplemente creyese que eran un par de extraños hombres contratados para limpiar los vidrios del edificio.

Aunque por la forma en que cada vez subían más la voz era posible que incluso en un caso así la única manera en que podrían conseguirlo —por sólo un minuto— era sí Ban tenía la oportunidad de usar su "Jagan".

¿Cómo era posible que ese par trabajase como recuperadores cuando se delataban a sí mismos tan fácilmente?

—¡A ese paso nos van a oír!

—No voy a aguantar esto más —dijo Himiko, obviamente exasperada al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Ban, y sin perder un sólo segundo se levantó, sacando uno de los perfumes que llevaba con ella ese día.

—Himiko-chan, espera... —Hevn la imitó y puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la transportadora. Entendía que estuviese irritada, pero incluso conociendo la resistencia de los _Get Backers_ no quería arriesgarse y descubrir lo que una caída de seis pisos podía ocasionarles; al fin de cuentas tenía un trabajo para ellos y el cliente había dicho que quería conocerlos el día siguiente, por lo que no podía esperar hasta que se recuperaran—. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Era evidente que Himiko estaba en su límite de paciencia porque aunque aceptó con un asentimiento no regresó a la comodidad del sofá y tampoco guardó el frasco de perfume.

Consciente de que no tenía tiempo que perder, Hevn cruzó la sala a pasos rápidos y abrió la cortina para poder tener frente a sí a los dos causantes del mal humor de Himiko.

—He-Hevn-san... nosotros... eh... —pronunció Ginji de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ban y susurró—: Te dije que no deberíamos hacer esto, Ban-chan.

—Está bien —dijo Hevn antes de que Ban pudiese contestar, sonriéndole a Ginji. Él se relajó de inmediato y le sonrió en respuesta al tiempo que agitó su mano, saludando a Himiko, pero su gesto menguó de inmediato, seguramente porque ella no le regresó el saludo.

—Ban-kun —continuó Hevn poniendo sus brazos en jarra—, entiendo que estés preocupado por Himiko-chan, ¿pero no crees que estás siendo demasiado sobreprotector? Hacer esto sólo porque vine a quedarme unos días...

—¿¡Quién está preocupado!? —interrumpió Ban, resoplando y fulminándola con su mirada—. Vámonos de aquí, Ginji. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

La forma en que bajaron rápidamente del andamio se veía peligrosa, pero sin duda era mejor que una caída libre mientras sufrían los efectos del perfume usado por Himiko, por lo que Hevn suspiró con alivio.

—Si vuelven no tendrán tanta suerte —aseguró Himiko con cansancio, dejándose caer en el sofá y guardando al fin su perfume.

—No te detendré —afirmó Hevn en respuesta, sintiéndose igual de agotada, y cerró una vez más la cortina antes de volver al lado de Himiko.


End file.
